Ordinary Love
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Orang bilang masa SMA adalah masa paling berkesan, dimana kita menemukan sahabat, musuh, dan juga cinta. Dan hal itu juga yang tengah dicari oleh seorang namja bermarga Jeon yang baru saja mengikuti upacara penyambutan siswa baru tadi pagi./ KookV's ordinary love story.


**Tittle** : Ordinary Love

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KookV, NamJin, MinGi

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Orang bilang masa SMA adalah masa paling berkesan, dimana kita menemukan sahabat, musuh, dan juga cinta. Dan hal itu juga yang tengah dicari oleh seorang namja bermarga Jeon yang baru saja mengikuti upacara penyambutan siswa baru tadi pagi. Kini ia tengah duduk dengan salah satu tangannya menyangga dagunya dan memandang malas ke arah papan tulis dimana tengah berdiri wali kelasnya yang mencoba berkenalan dengan seisi kelas.

 _Ding dong ding_

 _Ding dong ding_

Suara bel yang masih terdengar asing ditelinga Joungkook membuat namja itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menyimak perkataan wali kelasnya yang mengatakan bahwa sekarang waktunya mereka berkeliling sekolah, sekaligus memilih club mana yang akan mereka masuki. Joungkook mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, mencoba melakukan stretching ringan setelah dua jam duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia menguap lebar setelah tubuhnya terasa lebih segar.

"kau tak berkeliling, Joungkook ah?" Tanya teman sebangkunya. Joungkook menggeleng, "aku akan ke kantin dulu. Aku belum sempat sarapan tadi. Pergilah dulu Jin goo ya, aku nanti menyusul." Jawabnya. Jin goo yang juga merupakan teman SMP nya dulu menghela nafasnya panjang, "aku juga ingin ke kantin. Aku kembali lapar. Memang kau tahu dimana letak kantin?"

Joungkook mengangguk, "tadi aku melewatinya saat akan ke toilet. Kajja!"

Dan kedua namja itu berjalan bersesisian, saling bercanda dan membalas sapaan teman-teman seangkatan yang mereka kenal. Joungkook melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Jin goo, mengacak santai rambutnya.

"kapan kau akan tinggi, huh?!" ejeknya sembari tertawa lebar. Jin goo mendengus kasar dan mendorong tubuh Joungkook menjauh.

"Ouch!"

Pekikan itu membuat Joungkook menghentikan tawanya, ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja yang lebih kecil darinya jatuh terduduk. Joungkook melebarkan matanya saat melihat bedge yang menunjukkan kelas 2, ia menabrak seorang sunbae di hari pertama ia sekolah. Meski ia bukan golongan yang mudah di-bully, ia tetap malas menghadapi kaka kelas yang kurang kerjaan.

Ia memilih menjalani hidup damai di SMA dan segera mengulurkan tangannya, "A – ah, mianhaeyo sunbae." Ucapnya cepat. Sang sunbae yang berambut coklat gelap itu menerima uluran tangan Joungkook dan berdiri, sedikit menepuk pelan celananya, menyingkirkan noda tipis disana.

"gwenchana, lain kali berhati-hatilah saat berjalan." Ucap sunbae itu sembari mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Joungkook yang ternyata lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya. ia tersenyum, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang menurut Joungkook sangat unik, bibirnya membentuk persegi tak simetris.

Joungkook balas tersenyum dan menunduk, "ne. gomawoyo, sunbae." Sang sunbae tertawa dan mengacak asal surai hitam Joungkook, "senang mengetahui ada hoobae yang manis sepertimu." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah menjauh. Joungkook kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang ke arah dimana sang sunbae pergi.

"hei, ayo lanjut ke kantin!" ucapan Jin goo membuat Joungkook menoleh ke arahnya, dan tiba-tiba ia tertawa, "hahaha, bukan kah senyum sunbae tadi terlihat unik? Bibirnya membentuk persegi." Ucap Joungkook tak berhubungan dengan ajakan Jin goo. Namja berambut ikal teman Joungkook itu menggeleng cepat, "sudahlah, ayo ke kantin."

.

.

.

Joungkook berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia sendirian beralan menyusuri koridor luas di lantai dua, karena tadi Jin goo sudah lebih dulu mendaftar di klub theater, dan terpaksa ia meneruskan perjalanan seorang diri. SMA tempatnya akan menghabiskan 3 tahun ini memiliki 3 lantai, dan sebagian besar ruangan club berada dilantai dua, karena memang kelas 2 yang biasanya menjadi pengurus club mendapat jatah kelas di lantai ini. Sedangkan kelas satu dilantai 1 dan begitu juga kelas tiga yang menempati lantai teratas.

"Joungkook? Jeon Joungkook?"

Joungkook menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Dan ia langsung disambut dengan sebuah tepukan – pukulan – di bahu kanannya, "ternyata memang kau, Kookie~"

Joungkook mengernyit mendengar panggilan orang itu padanya, ia melangkah mundur, melihat dengan lebih jelas siapa yang telaah memanggilnya, dan ia tiba-tiba tertawa, "astaga, Jimin hyung? hahaha, aku lupa kalau hyung bersekolah disini."

Jimin ikut tertawa, dan dengan bersusah payah menarik lengan Joungkook, "ayo! Kau belum menemukan club untuk kau masuki kan? Ikut denganku saja." ucapnya kemudian. Joungkook diam saja dan pasrah diseret oleh kakak kelasnya saat SMP itu.

"Klub music?" Joungkook bertanya pelan saat membaca sebuah plat nama di atas pintu yang dibuka Jimin. Jimin mengangguk, "ya, kau tahukan, dance. Disini sedikit berbeda dari SMP, semua jenis kategori music jadi satu di klub ini. Ada dance, vocal, rap, dan lainnya." Jelasnya. Joungkook mengangguk, "aku sudah pernah mendengarnya."

"Jimin? Kau bersam siapa? Bukankah sudah kubilang pendaftaran klub ditutup?"

Joungkook secara reflek menunduk, "annyeong haseyo, Jeon Joungkook imnida." Ucapnya singkat. Jimin terkekeh, lucu juga melihat Joungkook bersikap sopan seperti ini. "dia Joungkook, Namjoon hyung, hoobae ku dulu saat SMP. Aku secara langsung merekomendasikannya masuk klub ini. Kau tak akan menyesal menerimaya." Jelasnya pada Namjoon, ketua club music tahun ini.

Joungkook hanya tersenyum kikuk. Ia memutar pandangannya, melihat apa saja yang ada dalam ruangan ini. Well, tak jauh berbeda dengan ruang kelasnya, karena memang ini hanya seperti secretariat dari klub music, juga tempat berlatih vocal, karena terlihat piano dan juga dinding yang kedap suara. Studio tari ada ditempat yang berbeda, ia melewatinya tadi.

Ada enam orang disana, termasuk Jimin. Joungkook tak tahu, mungkin mereka pengurus dari klub ini. Dan yang membuat Joungkook mengernyit heran, ia melihat sunbae yang tadi ditabraknya duduk disalah satu kursi disana.

"jadi, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" kali ini seorang namja dengan kulit putih yang, waw, Joungkook tak menyangka ada seorang namja dengan kulit seputih itu, bertanya padanya. Jimin menyikut lengannya, memintanya menjawab.

Tangan Joungkook mengusap tengkuknya gugup, ia tak biasa menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi kini ada enam pasang mata yang focus padanya, "well, sedikit dance, dan kurasa suaraku juga tak buruk." Jawabnya ragu. Ia menatap satu persatu kelima namja disana. Jimin menyingkir dari sisi Joungkook dan duduk disamping sunbae yang tadi ia tabrak.

"baiklah, kau bisa menunjukkan sedikit kemampuanmu." Joungkook ingat, itu namja yang tadi dipanggil Jimin dengan sebutan 'Namjoon hyung'.

Joungkook mengangguk singkat dan berjalan selangkah ke belakang. Ia meregangkan tangan dan kakinya sebentar sebelum memulai gerakan dancenya. Ia mulai dengan melakukan popping simple lalu sebuah freestyle selama tak lebih dari 20 detik. Ia merasa itu waktu yang cukup untuk menunjukkan kemampuan dancenya yang memang menurutnya masih rata-rata.

"ya! Hyung! aku suka anak ini!" salah satu dari namja yang tadi duduk kini berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Joungkook, dan dengan santai memeluk pundaknya. Ia tertawa dan menepuk lengan Joungkook, "dancemu lumayan bagus." Pujinya kemudian.

Seorang namja yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Namjoon tiba-tiba bersuara, "aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi." Pintanya pelan. Joungkook terdiam, sedikit shock, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang bernama Namjoon itu mencium sekilas pipi namja yang baru saja bersuara.

"ya! Namjoon hyung! jangan bermesraan didepan anggota baru! Kalian ish," tegur Jimin. Namjoon dan namja dalam pelukannya itu hanya tertawa menanggapi protes Jimin.

Joungkook segera berdehem, mencoba mengembalikan focus semua orang disana. ia ingin segera menyeleseikan 'test' masuk club ini dan segera mengenal para sunbae yang duduk didepannya. Rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan berada dalam stau ruangan dengan orang asing yang sama sekali belum kau kenal.

"Hoseok hyung! kembalilah kemari!" ucap Jimin lagi. Namja yang tadi berdiri disamping Joungkook itu akhirnya berjalan kembali untuk duduk. Joungkook tersenyum dan mulai bernyanyi. Ia memilih sebuah lagu ballad dan menyanyikan bagian reff nya selama kurang lebih 10 detik. Tenggorokannya tidak dalam kondisi optimal karena ia habis terserang flu.

Suara tepuk tangan heboh terdengar, dan Joungkook reflek terseyum lebar saat sunbae yang tadi sempat ia tabrak itu tersenyum, berdiri sembari bertepuk tangan. Ia menemukan bahwa senyum persegi tak simetris milik sunbaenya itu sangat manis dan imut.

"baiklah, kau diterima di klub ini."

Dan tepuk tangan yang lainnya menyusul. Membuat ruangan itu sedikit ricuh karena ada juga yang bersiul. Jimin memeluknya singat, "selamat Joungkook ah. Kau diterima tanpa melalui proses seleksi seperti yang lain."

"hyung, aku baru saja diseleksi tadi." Jawabnya singkat. Dan yang lainnya tertawa mendengar jawaban Joungkook, "kau benar juga hoobae." Ucap Namjoon.

"ngomong-ngomong, aku Kim Namjoon, tingkat 2. Aku ketua club periode ini."

"Kim Seokjin, aku ketua club tahun lalu. Aku sudah kelas 3, tapi aku masih sering ikut kegiatan club."

"yo yo yo! Jung Hoseok. Sekelas dengan Namjoon dan juga wakil ketua. Kau akan kujadikan main dancer nanti."

"Min Yoongi."

Joungkook mengernyit mendengar perkenalan yang sangat singkat dari sunbae berkulit putih didepannya. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum dan menunduk, "annyeong haseyo sunbae." Ucapnya ramah.

"santailah sedikit, Yoongi. Kau menakutinya,." Ucap Seokjin. Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan menepuk pelan bahu Joungkook, "aku teman sekelas Seokjin. Wakil ketua tahun lalu." Tambahnya.

Joungkook mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah sunbae yang tadi ia tabrak, well, hanya dia yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Dan Joungkook penasaran siapa namanya. Ia terkesiap kaget karena tiba-tiba diberi sebuah pelukan oleh sang sunbae, dan entah kenapa wajahnya memerah.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Kau hoobae manis yang tadi membuatku jatuh kan? Hahahaha, kita bertemu lagi bocah." Ucapnya setelah melepas pelukannya ditubuh Joungkook. Namja Jeon itu tersenyum kikuk lalu menunduk, "ne, mianhaeyo sunbae."

"ei, tak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja Taehyung hyung. tidak, itu terdengar aneh. Tae hyung? tidak, itu terdengar seperti kau langsung memanggil namaku. Taehyungi hyung saja untukmu." Ia kembali mengacak rambut Joungkook. Dan Joungkook tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat senyuman unik milik Taehyung.

"ne, Taehyungi hyung."

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak diterimanya ia di music club, dan kini, ia kembali berada diruangan yang sama seperti hari itu. Bedanya, ia duduk bersama keenam sunbaenya yang lain. Karena ia diminta oleh Namjoon untuk ikut melakukan seleksi pada calon anggota yang sudah mendaftar. Dan Joungkook tak menyangka, kalau yang mendaftar masuk club ini begitu banyak, hingga seleksi bisa dilakukan tiga hari, mengingat dimulai sejak pulang sekolah dan waktu yang terbatas.

"aku tak menyangka yang mendaftar sebanyak ini, hyung." ucapnya saat membantu Hoseok membawa data calon anggota. Hoseok tertawa, "kau tak pernah mendengar rumor tentang club kita sebelumnya? Apa yeoja-yeoja dikelasmu tak pernah membahasnya?" tanyanya.

Joungkook mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "memang rumor apa?" ia balas bertanya. "kau tahu, popularitas Seokjin hyung di club music sangat besar. Karena yah, wajahnya yang tampan dan juga manis secara bersamaan membuat banyak yeoja yang ingin masuk club karena ingin mendekatinya. Ditambah sekarang kita memiliki Taehyung, dua namja itu sangat menarik perhatian siswi disini. Jadi, sejak tahun lalu diadakan seleksi untuk melihat siapa yang memang benar-benar serius ingin masuk club. Mungkin, jika Seokjin hyung dan juga Taehyung sudah lulus, tak akan ada lagi seleksi." Jelas Hoseok. Joungkook hanya mengangguk paham.

Tumpukan kertas itu ia taruh didepan meja Namjoon, dan ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dikursi paling ujung. Disebelahnya ada Taehyung, lalu Seokjin, di tengah ada Namjoon, disampingnya Hoseok, lalu Jimin, dan yang paling ujung Yoongi. Ada sekitar 100 orang yang mendaftar, dan sehari mereka akan menyeleksi sekitar 30 orang.

"ne, Joungkook ah, kau berada dikelas apa?" Tanya Taehyung. Joungkook menoleh, memandang Taehyung yang juga tengah menatapnya, "kelas 1-C. kalau hyung?"

Taehyung tersenyum, "aku kelas 2-B, sekelas dengan Jimin."

"hyung dekat ya dengan si bantet Jimin itu?"

"aku mendengarmu Jeon-Kurang-Ajar-Joungkook!"

Taehyung dan Joungkook tertawa mendengar teriakan Jimin, "ya, kita sudah sekelas sejak kelas 1, jadi yah, bisa dikatakan dekat."

"eum, boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel, hyung?"

Taehyung mengangkat salah satu alisnya, memandang Joungkook bingung, "untuk apa kau meminta nomorku?"

Joungkook terkekeh, "tentu saja untuk menghubungimu, hyung. untuk apa lagi?"

"Joungkook, jangan mulai modus untuk mendekati Taehyung. begitu-begitu hewan kesayangannya singa, siapa tahu kelakukannya juga kayak singa." Kali ini suara Seokjin yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

Taehyung melemparkan tatapan tak terimanya, "apa-apaan maksud hyung bicara seperti itu? Kelakuan singa apanya?!" balas Taehyung kesal. Seokjin tertawa, "maksudnya mungkin sebenarnya kau lebih agresif dari kelihatannya. Lebih agresif dari wajah manismu itu tutupi." Jawabnya acuh.

Tangan Taehyung mendorong kasar bahu Seokjin, "sudah, urusi Namjoon hyung saja sana!"

Seokjin dan Joungkook tertawa melihat wajah Taehyung yang memerah. Namja Kim itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seokjin, mengembalikan fokusnya pada Joungkook.

"jadi, kenapa kau ingin menghubungiku?"

Joungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "untuk apa ya, yah, siapa tahu aku butuh teman mengobrol. Ayolah hyung, apa susahnya memberiku nomor ponselmu?"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya panjang, "baiklah baiklah. Sejujurnya, aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah memberikan nomor ponselku untuk hoobae, apalagi yang baru kukenal selama seminggu. Tapi untukmu, mungkin penegcualian. Kita juga akan terus bersama di club ini. Hah~ bahkan Jimin mendapat nomor ponselku setelah sebulan berteman denganku."

Joungkook tak bisa menyembunyikan sneyumnya, "aku memang dilahirkan untuk mendapat treatment special." Ucapnya sembari memberikan ponselnya pada Taehyung. Ia hanya mendengus dan memasukkan nomornya di ponsel Joungkook.

"ngomong-ngomong, dimana rumah hyung?"

"wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya rumahku? Kau sedang menginterogasiku ya?"

Joungkook mengangkat bahunya, "well, siapa tahu aku bia pulang bersama hyung." ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Taehyung tertawa, "rumahku tak terlalu jauh darisini. Aku biasa naik busway jalur 7, dan berhenti tiga halte dari sini. Atau jika ingin berjalan kaki, yah lumayan, 30 menit." Ia mengembalikan ponsel Joungkook pada namja itu.

"benarkah? Rumah kita berada diarah yang sama hyung. kalau aku turun di halte selanjutnya. Kurasa kita bisa pulang bersama."

"hahahaha~ baiklah. Kau sangat imut kalau tersenyum seperti itu."

"hyung juga. Senyum hyung sangat unik."

"sudah banyak yang bilang seperti itu."

"hyung masuk divisi apa? Vocal, band, apa dance?"

"vocal, sesekali ikut latihan dance. Yah, sederhana saja. sesuai mood."

Joungkook tertawa, tanpa sadar tangannya merapikan rambut yang menutupi kening Taehyung, "hyung sangat cantik, manis."

 _Crap!_

Joungkook kelepasan. Ia hanya diam dan memandang Taehyung yang menatapnya tak percaya. Tangannya sudah ia simpan diatas lututnya, "mi – "

Joungkook tak jadi melanjutkan kalimat maafnya saat menyadari semburat merah dikedua pipi Taehyung. Dan diam-diam ia mengulum senyumnya. "hyung memang sangat manis saat tersenyum." ulangnya lagi. Ia sengaja menggoda sunbaenya itu. Dan kali ini Taehyung memukul lengan Joungkook.

"jangan menggodaku! Sudah sana! Seleksinya sudah dimulai." Ucapnya kesal. Joungkook tertawa dan mengusap sekilas rambut Taehyung. Meski sedikit tak sopan menyentuh kepala orang yang lebih tua, tapi, selama Taehyung tak keberatan, Joungkook juga tak keberatan melakukannya. Dan ia sedikit terkesiap, karena rambut Taehyung lebih halus dari yang ia prediksi.

"nanti pulang bersama ya hyung?" tawar Joungkook. Taehyung yang tengah focus pada calon anggota yang tengah menunjukkan kemampuannya didepan menoleh, menatap Joungkook, "kau bertanya apa tadi?" tanyanya ulang.

"nanti pulang bareng ya?"

Taehyung tersenyum, lagi-lagi menampilkan cengiran persegi andalannya, dan Joungkook balas tersenyum.

"ya. Tentu saja."

.

.

.

"Hah~ akhirnya hari ini selesai juga~" Taehyung menghela nafasnya panjang dan meregangkan lengannya ke atas. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyaksikan penampilan singkat dari 30 siswa yang mendaftar untuk masuk klub music cukup menguras tenaganya. Ia sangat lelah sekarang, dan ingin segera tidur diranjangnya tercinta.

"sudah hampir jam 7, kita harus segera pulang."

Suara Seokjin membuatnya membuka mata. Ia mengerang pelan dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia membereskan barangnya yang berserakan diatas meja dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia menoleh ke arah Joungkook, yang kini tengah sibuk bercanda dengan Jimin dan juga Hoseok, sesekali ikut ditanggapi oleh Namjoon.

"Ayo semua keluar! Aku akan mengunci ruangannya. Namjoon, kau saja yang membawa kuncinya." Ucap Yoongi. Ia melemparkan kunci yang ditangkap sempurna oleh Namjoon.

"baiklah hyung. ayo pulang, Seokjinnie."

Ketua club music itu dengan santainya memeluk pinggang Seokjin dan berjalan berdampingan keluar ruangan, diikuti oleh member lainnya. Jimin masih terlihat berbincang dengan Hoseok dan juga Yoongi. Sedangkan Joungkook diam-diam mendekati Taehyung dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Taehyung berbalik begitu merasakan tepukan dipundaknya, dan menemukan wajah penuh senyum milik Joungkook, "hyung ingin naik bus atau berjalan kaki?" Tanya namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Taehyung terdiam sebentar, "sepertinya naik bus. Aku merasa sangat lelah."

"aku ikut hyung~" ucap Joungkook sembari memeluk lengan Taehyung. Namja Kim itu tertawa dan mengacak rambut Joungkook, "kau sangat manis. Astaga~ bisakah aku membawamu pulang sebagai peliharaan?"

Joungkook ikut tertawa lalu melepas pelukannya, kini ganti mengalungkan lengannya dipundak Taehyung, "kalau hyung lupa, akan aku ingatkan. Pertama, aku lebih tinggi dari hyung, dan tentu saja kedua, aku lebih manly daripada hyung. jadi, bagian mana dariku yang pantas untuk menjadi pelihraan, hm?"

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya, "yang mana saja boleh, mehrong~" lalu berlari meninggalkan Joungkook.

Joungkook tertawa dan melambaikan tanganya ke arah sunbaenya yang lain, "aku duluan, hyungdeul!"

Lalu berlari mengejar Taehyung.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh geli, "mereka seperti anak kecil. Padahal yang satu sudah kelas 2 SMA." Kalimat yang diamini oleh member yang lain.

Joungkook dan Taehyung berlari dan tertawa sampai halte tempat biasa menunggu bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke rumah masing-masing. Tak sampai lima menit, bisa yang mereka tunggu sudah tiba, dan dengan cepat keduanya masuk kedalam.

"hah~ aku ingin segera tidur." Gumam Taehyung begitu ia sudah duduk di deretan dua belakang, disamping Joungkook. Namja yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu tersenyum, dan mengulurkan satu headset didepannya.

Taehyung menoleh, menatap bingung Joungkook, "apa ini?"

"setahuku, mendengarkan music bisa membantu merilekskan otot otot yang kaku." Jelas Joungkook singkat, ia masih mengulurkan salah satu dari headset yang ia sambungkan ke ipod kesayangannya. Telinga kirinya sudah tertutup headset, dan pasangan dari headset itulah yang ia tawarkan untuk Taehyung.

"kau benar." Ucap Taehyung sembari tersenyum. Ia pun menerima headset yang diulurkan Joungkook dan memasangnya pada telinga kanannya. Ia sekali lagi mendesah lega dan menyandarkan seluruh beban tubuh pada sandaran kursi, memejamkan matanya nyaman menikmati senandung lembut yang terdengar melalui headset yang ia bagi bersama hoobae disampingnya.

Joungkook tersenyum memandang snag sunbae yang terlihat nyaman di tempatnya, dan ia biarkan saja. keduanya menghabiskan waktu duduk bersebelahan di dalam bus dalam diam, menikmati alunan music dari headset yang dibagi berdua. Sampai akhirnya bus yang mereka naiki berhenti di halte yang dituju Taehyung.

"aku akan turun disini. Terima kasih Joungkook ah untuk lagunya. Sampai bertemu besok!"

Joungkook tersenyum, matanya mengikuti sosok Taehyung yang turun dari bus dan melambaikan tangannya saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Joungkook melambaikan angannya dari balik jendela, dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Taehyung.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak ajakan Joungkook untuk pulang bersama, dan sudah selama itu pula keduanya selalu menaiki bus yang sama, dengan Taehyung yang turun di satu halte lebih dulu sebelum Joungkook. Terkadang, mereka secara tidak sengaja menaiki bus yang sama saat berangkat. Dan intensitas kebersamaan yag cukup sering itu membuat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat satu bulan ini, meski baru satu bulan, mereka seakan sudah mengenal bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Dan seolah mengikuti waktu yang terus berjalan, mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan, begitu juga perasaannya. Afeksi lebih dan terasa special mulai tumbuh dan berkembang dengan subur di diri Joungkook. Perasaan bernama cinta itu dengan kurang ajar tumbuh liar dihatinya, mengukirkan nama 'Taehyung' sedikit demi sedikit disana. hingga dirasa-rasa tak bisa lagi ia tahan seorang diri.

.

.

"oi, Hoseok hyung!" Joungkook berteriak memanggil kakak kelasnya itu, sembari setengah berlari menghampirinya dan dengan santainya ia memeluk bahu Hoseok, "hyung mau ke dance room? Aku ikut!" ucapnya kemudian.

Hoseok mengangguk, "ya. Kau tak ingin latihan vocal kali ini? Bukankah kau menjadi lead vocal untuk pentas bulan depan?"

Joungkoo menggeleng, "aku sudah lelah mengeluarkan suaraku seminggu ini. Aku ingin menggerakkan ototku, rasanya sudah lama tidak menari." Dan jawaban itu membuat Hoseok tertawa. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju dance room yang berada diujung koridor lantai satu, sedikit jauh dari deretan kelas.

"kalian kenapa baru datang? Kami sudah menunggu sedari tadi." Suara Jimin menyambut begitu keduanya membuka pintu ruang dance. Dan Hoseok hanya tertawa, ia mengacak rambut Jimin kasar, "tak perlu ribut, Jim. Aku memang baru selesai kelas. Memang semua sudah kumpul?" tanyanya balik. Ia dan Joungkook meletakkan tas diujung ruangan dan mengikuti yang lain untuk melakukan peregangan ringan sebelum latihan.

Jimin mengangguk, "ya, sudah datang semua." Jawabnya singkat. Mereka membiarkan alunan music beat berputar sebagai backsound dengan anggota club yang sibuk melakukan stretching masing-masing.

 _Plok plok plok_

Hoseok menepuk tangannya tiga kali, membuat seluruh perhatian yang ada disana terpusat kearahnya, "baiklah, kita mulai latihan hari ini. Kita awali dengan posisi pertama. Ayo ayo ayo semuanya bersiap!"

Ruangan menjadi riuh dengan suara langkah kaki yang bersahutan. Tak sampai satu menit, seluruh anggota sudah menempati posisinya masing-masing. Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "okay, Seunghwan, putar lagunya!"

 _Brak!_

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu!"

Pintu dibuka secara kasar, dan diikuti teriakan yang cukup melengking. Terlihat Taehyung yang berdiri sembari menunjukkan cengiran persegi andalannya.

"aku ikut! Jangan mulai latihannya, aku letakkan dulu tasku." Ucapnya cepat. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siapapun, ia masuk dan meletakkan – melempar – tasnya kesudut ruangan dan mengambil posisi disamping Joungkook.

"ya! Kim Taehyung! apa maksudmu ikut latihan? Seharusnya jika berniat ikut jangan terlambat! Kau belum stretching kan?" omel Hoseok, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang dan memandang Taehyung tajam. Namja Kim itu terkekeh, sekali lagi menunjukkan bibir perseginya, "gwenchana hyung. lagipula tadi aku sudah berlari dari kelas kemari. Cukup baik kan?"

Joungkook tertawa dan mengusap lembut kepala bagian belakang Taehyung, menggerakkan tangannya menyusuri rambut Taehyung hingga ujungnya. Gerakan yang sudah sebulan ini selalu ia lakukan pada Taehyung, balasan karena namja itu sering mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

Hoseok mendengus kasar, "terserahlah!"

Dan latihan kembali dimulai setelah Hoseok menyuruh Seunghwan memutar lagunya. Hari ini hanya mengulang dari gerakan yang telah dipelajari 2 minggu ini. Mereka tinggal menyamakan step tiap anggota dan menemukan posisi masing-masing. Ada 3 lagu yang perlu mereka pakai untuk pentas bulan depan, dan mereka mengulangnya berkali-kali sore ini.

 _Bruk!_

"Akh!"

Suara bedebam yang diikuti pekikan nyaring itu membuat gerakan mereka terhenti dan seluruh perhatian anggota terfokus pada seorang namja yang terlihat jatuh terduduk dilantai. Ia memegang erat pergelangan kaki kirinya sembari meringis kecil.

"kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" Tanya Joungkook cepat. Ia berjongkok didepan Taehyung, memandang khawatir ke arah sunbaenya itu. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk, lalu menyengir lebar, "aku baik-baik saja~" menunjukkan bibir persegi khas miliknya.

"aku tak percaya kalau kau baik-baik saja. sepertinya pergelangan kaki kirimu terkilir." Ucap Jimin sembari menggeleng pelan. Joungkook ikut menggeleng, menatap tak percaya ke arah Taehyung. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia menekan pergelangan kaki kiri Taehyung, membuktikan bah –

"Aw! Yak! Jangan ditekan, babo!"

– bahwa Taehyung memang tidak baik-baik saja.

"kau terkilir Taehyung." ucap Hoseok pelan. ia ikut berjongkok dan memeriksa pergelangan kaki Taehyung, memijatnya sepelan mungkin, meski tetap menimbulkan desisan nyeri dari bibir Taehyung.

"sebaiknya kau segera merawat kakimu. Tidak terlalu parah, paling seminggu dua minggu sudah sembuh." Ucap Hoseok, ia tersenyum ke arah namja didepannya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "mian, aku malah menganggu latihan kali ini. Ditambah mencelakakan diriku sendiri. Huft!" sesalnya.

"kau memang merepotkan, Tae." Ucap Jimin sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Taehyung berdecak, "aku tidak mengatakan aku merepotkan, dasar Jimin-bantet!"

Hoseok tertawa dan menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung sebelum berdiri, "gwenchana. Terkilir saat latihan bukan hal yang aneh, sudah biasa. Sudah, rawat sana! Joungkook tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, UKS sudah tak ada lagi yang menjaga sesore ini." Namja Jung itu mengerling pada Joungkook, menggoda hoobaenya itu.

Joungkook tertawa dan mengangguk singkat, "ayo Tae hyung."

"Kau memanggilku tanpa hyung?" Tanya Taehyung kaget. Joungkook menggeleng, "tae-hyung. aku memanggilmu hyung." jelasnya singkat. Ia dengan perlahan menopang tubuh Taehyung, membantunya berdiri.

"aduh, pelan-pelan, Joungkook!" teriaknya nyaring. Joungkook memutar bola matanya, "hyung tak perlu berlebihan. Aku tahu sakit, tapi tak perlu berteriak juga!"

Taehyung terkekeh, cengiran perseginya terlihat lagi. Joungkook hanya menggeleng dan menuntun Taehyung ke bagian belakang, mendudukkan sunbaenya itu di sebuah sofa disana. dalam diam, ia mengambil kotak P3K dari lemari diujung dan mendudukkan dirinya dilantai depan Taehyung.

"kemarikan kakimu hyung." ucap Joungkook, dan dituruiti langsung oleh Taehyung. kaki kiri Taehyung kini berada diatas pangkuan Joungkook, dengan kedua tangan Joungkook memijat pelan bagian pergelangannya.

"aku akan mengoleskan obatnya, mungkin sedikit nyeri." Ucap Joungkook, ia tersenyum lembut kea rah Taehyung, mencoba menenangkan sunbaenya itu.

Taehyung mengangguk, "ya, pelan-pelan."

Joungkook hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengoleskan obat disekeliling pergelangan kaki kiri Taehyung, yang direspon dengan desisan nyeri dan sesekali pekikan pelan dari bibirnya.

"darimana kau tahu cara merawat luka terkilir seperti ini?" Tanya Taehyung saat Joungkook kini tengah memakaikan perban di kakinya.

"sejak SMP aku sudah ikut club dance di sekolah, jadi terkilir ringan seperti ini sudah biasa. Dan aku juga ikut terbiasa merawatnya. Jimin hyung dan Hoseok hyung lebih berpengalaman dari pada diriku pastinya." Joungkook berdiri dan melakukan kebiasannya mengusap bagian belakang kepala Taehyung, "kita pulang saja hyung. aku akan mengantar hyung sampai depan rumah." Ucapnya kemudian.

Dan sebelum Taehyung sempat menjawabnya, Joungkook sudah terlebih dulu berlari kea rah Hoseok, meminta ijin untuk mereka berdua pulang lebih dulu. Lagipula ini sudah jam 6, hampir 2 jam mereka berlatih.

"ayo hyung, Hoseok hyung sudah mengijinkannya." Ajak Joungkook. Ia mengambil tas miliknya dan juga milik Taehyung lalu memberikannya pada sang pemilik. Kemudian ia berjoungkok di depan Taehyung, memberikan punggungnya.

"ayo naik!" ucapnya. Taehyung terdiam, ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat, bingung.

"a – apa maksudmu?" tanyanya ragu. Joungkook menoleh ke belakang, "naik ke punggungku, hyung. aku akan menggendongmu sampai halte." Ucapnya. Taehyung terdiam, semburat merah muda mulai merambat dikedua pipinya.

"tak perlu, Joungkook. Aku masih bisa berjalan sampai sana." Tolak Taehyung pelan. ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata joungkoook, menyadari dengan sangat perubahan suhu di wajahnya.

Joungkook berdecak, "aku tidak menerima penolakan, hyung. ayolah, apa susahnya naik ke punggungku? Aku lebih besar dari hyung, sudah pasti aku kuat menggendongmu." Yakinnya. Taehyung menggingit bibirnya, terlihat menimbang penawaran Joungkook.

"ayolah, hyung, kajja!" desaknya. Ia memperbaiki letak tasnya yang ia bawa didepan.

Taehyung mendesah panjang, "baiklah. Jangan mengeluh lelah, apalagi mengataiku berat. Kau yang memaksa." Jawabnya pasrah. Joungkook tertawa, ia mengangguk cepat, "baik. ayo naik!"

Dengan rona merah yang semakin kentara di kedua pipinya, Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling lehar Joungkook, dan namja itu menyimpan kedua tangannya di ehm pantat taehyunng. Ia memekik pelan saat Joungkook berdiri dan memperbaiki posisinya.

"kita pulang, hyung." pamit Joungkook saat melewati Hoseok, Jimin, dan anggota lainnya.

"cie~ yang keenakan digendong hoobae tampannya." Goda Jimin, yang diikuti tawa yang lain.

Taehyung berdecak sebal, "apa kau bantet! Sudah Joungkook, segera pergi dari sini!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Joungkook, membuat namja Jeon itu bisa merasakan nafas hangat miliknya.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Joungkook ah, Taehyung ah!"

.

.

.

"Joungkook, kau tak perlu mengantarku sampai depan rumah, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Ucap Taehyung lirih. Joungkook memaksa ingin menggendongnya hingga depan rumah, padahal ia sudah berkali-kali menolak. "tak apa. aku juga ingin tahu dimana rumah hyung." Joungkook menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

Taehyung merona parah mendapati jarak wajah mereka yang cukup dekat. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di sekitar leher Joungkook dan menundukkan wajahnya hingga menempel di bahu kanan Joungkook. "kau sangat keras kepala." Gumamnya pelan. dan Joungkook hanya tertawa renyah. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berbincang ringan, yang seringkali membuat wajah Taehyung memerah.

"kenapa kau sangat tidak sopan denganku? Kau menggodau tak habis-habis hari ini." Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. Joungkook bergumam pelan, "hyung sangat manis kalau sedang tersipu, aku hanya senang melihatnya." Jawabnya singkat. Taehyung berdecak dan memukul cukup keras kepala Joungkook sebelum mengacak rambutnya kasar, membuat namja itu mengaduh.

"sudah, turunkan aku! Kita sampai." Ucap Taehyung ketus, tubuhnya sedikit memberontak dipunggung Joungkook, membuat namja Jeon itu kuwalahan memeganginya.

"ya ya ya hyung! jangan berontak! Bagaimana kalau jatuh? Iya, iya, ini aku turunkan." Bentak Joungkook sekilas. Ia segera berjongkok dan membiarkan kaki Taehyung menapak jalan dibawahnya. "bicara baik-baik kan bisa. Bagaimana kalau tadi jatuh?" ucap Joungkook begitu mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan.

Taehyung hanya diam, ia memandang Joungkook tak berkedip, sebelum tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan bibir persegi uniknya. Tangannya terulur dan mengacak rambut Joungkook, "tenang saja. buktinya aku tidak jatuhkan sekarang?"

Joungkook berdecak dan menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari kepalanya, "hyung sangat keras kepala." Gumamnya. Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya, "sudah banyak yang mengatakan hal itu." Balasnya bangga. Tangan Joungkook terulur dan mengetuk kening Taehyung dengan telunjuknya, "itu bukan hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan, hyung."

Taehyung tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia mulai membuka gerbang didepan rumahnya, "sudah, pulang sana! Sudah gelap!" usir Taehyung kemudian. Joungkook tersenyum dan mengambil satu langkah kedepan, mendekati Taehyung. "besok malam, jam 7 aku jemput ya?"

"mau kemana?" Tanya Taehyung dengan kening mengerut bingung. "kencan~" jawab Joungkook dengan senyum lebarnya. Jawaban singkat itu mau tak mau membuat pipi Taehyung merona. Joungkook terkekeh dan mengusap lembut bagian belakang kepala Taehyung, menyusuri rambutnya hingga ujung tengkuknya.

"besok pagi aku jemput ya hyung?" Tanya Joungkook dengan tangan yang masih bertahan di tenngkuk Taehyung. "hah? Kenapa? Ngapain dijemput?" tanyanya balik. Joungkook mengangkat kedua bahunya, "tentu saja untuk menemani hyung berangkat sekolah. Kaki hyungkan sakit."

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, dan baru sadar kalau tangan Joungkook masih menahan tengkuknya, membuat rona merah di pipinya semakin terlihat. Tapi ia biarkan saja tangan hobaenya itu, lagian juga ia tidak keberatan.

"idih, aku bisa sendiri, Joungkook. Tak perlu dijemput." Tolak Taehyung cepat. Joungkook menggeleng, "aku memaksa." Ucapnya tegas. Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafasnya panjang, "baiklah." Memilih mengalah daripada beradu pendapat dengan hoobaenya itu. Sebulan mengenal dekat namja Jeon didepannya membuatnya paham bahwa kekeras kepalaan Joungkook menyamai milknya, membuat namja itu juga susah ditaklukan.

Joungkook tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tangannya dari tengkuk Taehyung, memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. "tapi dengan syarat, kau tak perlu menggendongku dipunggung lagi. Aku bukan anak kecil yang senang kau piggyback." Ucap Taehyung lagi. Joungkook mengangguk, "ya, ya." Jawabnya pelan. ia mendekat selangkah dan memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di kening Taehyung.

"selamat malam, hyung. jangan lupa makan malam, oke? Besok jam setengah 9 aku jemput."

Taehyung hanya diam dan mengerjapkan matanya memandang Joungkook yang mulai pergi menjauh. Ia tetap berdiri disana hingga Joungkook tak terlihat lagi.

"astaga! Apa yang barusan namja Jeon itu lakukan?!"

.

.

Istirahat makan siang kali ini tidak berbeda dari hari biasanya, kantin sudah ramai oleh siswa yang menghabiskan makan siangnya. Begitu juga beberapa anggota club music yang ramai berbincang di sebuah meja tak jauh dari pintu masuk kantin. Ada yang sesekali memasukkan sendok demi sendok makan siangnya, ada juga yang hanya mendengarkan yang lain berbicara, yang terakhir itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi.

"hyung tak makan?" Tanya Jimin. Ia memandang Yoongi yang hanya duduk dengan tangan yang menyangga kepalanya dia atas meja. Didepannya ada segelas jus yang tinggal setengah. "tidak, aku tidak lapar Jimin." Jawab Yoongi malas. Dan dimulailah pemaksaan Jimin pada Yoongi. Namja Park itu memaksa menyuapi Yoongi, yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

"tidak usah Jim. Ya! Kau menyebalkan sekali?!" bentak Yoongi. Jimin terdiam, ia meletakkan lagi sendok yang tadi sudah ia angkat didepan bibir Yoongi. Seokjin menggeleng, "Yoongi, apa salahnya makan siang? Jimin sudah berbaik hati menawarimu makan, kau justru membentaknya." Namja paling tua disana itu mencoba menengahi pertengkaran-kelewat-sering Yoongi dan Jimin.

"oke, aku akan makan. Tapi letakkan sendokmu itu dan jangan sekali-kali mencoba menyuapiku lagi! Aku akan mengambil makan siangku sendiri." Ucap Yoongi cepat. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana makan siang mereka bisa diambil.

Taehyung tertawa, "susah ya, naksir orang tipe tsundere begitu." Sindirnya kemudian. Jimin dengan senang hati memukul kepala Taehyung dan memandang teman sekelasnya itu tajam. Taehyung masih tertawa dan memperlihatkan senyuman persegi andalannya. Joungkook yang melihat Jimin dan juga Taehyung yang masih berdebat disampingnya hanya diam saja, sudah biasa.

Dalam diam, tangan kiri Joungkook terangkat dan membelai rambut bagian belakang milik Taehyung disampingnya. Sunbaenya itu menoleh, melempar senyum sigkat dan kembali asik dengan perdebatannya bersama Jimin. Apalagi Yoongi sudah kembali dan duduk didepan Jimin, membuat Taehyung semakin gencar menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Joungkook sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya dan kini memandang keenam sunbaenya yang masih asik dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Ada Seokjin yang dengan sabar menyuapi Namjoon yang tengah asik dengan kedua headset ditelinga dan ponsel ditangan, sepertinya ketua club music itu tengah serius membuat lagu. Ada Hoseok yang sedang menggoda hoobae dimeja sebelah. Dan yang paling berisik, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Yoongi yang belum selesai menggoda satu sama lain.

"hah~" Joungkook menghela nafasnya pelan dan melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Taehyung, ia menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di bahu sunbaenya itu. Taehyung menoleh, tangannya mengacak lembut rambut Joungkook, "kenapa?" tanyanya pelan. Joungkook hanya menggeleng, "ngantuk." Dan Taehyung tertawa mendengar jawaban singkat itu.

"jangan bermesraan didepanku." Ucap Seokjin tiba-tiba. Taehyung tertawa, mencoba menutupi rona merah dikedua pipinya. Joungkook mencibir pelan, "hyung sendiri juga bermesraan dengan Namjoon hyung." dan tetap menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman dibahu Taehyung. Seokjin memandang tak percaya kea rah Joungkook dan memukul kepala sang hoobae dengan sendok yang ia pegang.

"dasar kurang ajar! Kau tidak sopan dengan sunbae mu!" pekik Seokjin.

"kurang ajar adalah nama tengah Joungkook, Seokjin hyung. jadi nama lengkapnya itu Jeon-Kurang-Ajar-Joungkook. Hahaha~" balas Jimin. Seokjin ikut tertawa dan ber high five dengan Jimin.

Joungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan bangkit berdiri, "aku lelah. Aku mau tidur sebentar sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Hyungdeul juga mulai menyebalkan!" ia menunduk sebentar untuk mengecup rambut Taehyung sebelum dengan tergesa berjalan keluar kantin. Seokjin, Yoongi, dan juga Jimin, tiga orang yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya diam, memandang tak percaya kea rah Taehyung.

Sedang Taehyung sendiri juga tak mengatakan apapun. Ia mengulum senyumnya dengan rona merah yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. "hehehe, hyung, aku juga kembali ke kelas ya." Lalu pergi mengikuti Joungkook.

"tunggu! Ya Kim Taehyung!" teriak Jimin begitu sadar apa yang telah terjadi.

"mereka, berpacaran?" Tanya Seokjin pelan. Yoongi hanya menggeleng lalu kembali sibuk dengan makan siangnya. Jimin berdecak sebal, "tidak. Setahuku tidak. Tapi aku juga tak tahu kalau merekia backstreet atau tidak memberitahuku. Tapi kenapa juga harus backstreet? Ah, entahlah. Mereka berdua memang sering melakukan skinship kan?"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan kembali pada kegiatannya, "ya, kau benar juga."

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tak nampak sejak berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu, tergantikan dengan langit malam yang gelap gulita. Bulan purnama tampak terang menghiasi langit, ditemani dengan beratus bintang yang bertebaran disekelilingnya. Jam dinding di ruang tamu rumah Taehyung sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat, dan sang pemilik rumah sudah duduk siap menunggu jemputan.

Sosok anak tunggul pasangan Kim itu terlihat duduk gelisah sembari mengulum gugup bibir bawahnya. Ia terus-terusan melirik jam dinding maupun ponselnya, berharap ada notifikasi pesan masuk dari orang yang tengah ia tunggu. Dan sebelum ia berdiri untuk mengambil minum, ponselnya berderiang, ada panggilan masuk.

Dengan cepat Taehyung mengangkatnya begitu terlihat nama pemanggil,

 _Jeon Joungkook is calling…_

"Yob – "

" _hyung aku sudah didepan rumah, keluarlah!"_

Setelah itu panggilan diputus. Taehyung memandang ponselnya sebal, kemudian menghentakkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"eomma! Aku pergi dulu, jangan tunggu aku pulang! Dan aku akan makan malam diluar!"

 _Blam!_

Taehyung langsung berjalan keluar rumah tanpa menunggu jawaban sang eomma. Ia bisa melihat sosok Joungkook dari balik pagar, dan senyumnya dengan sendirinya muncul.

"malam, hyung." sapa Joungkook dengan senyum kelincinya. Taehyung balas tersenyum, membuka lali menutup cepat pintu pagar pembatas keduanya. Dan ia langsung dihdapakan dengan sebuah motor sport berwarna merah disamping Joungkook.

Ia memandang bingung ke arah hobaenya itu, "kau mengendarai ini?" tanyanya. Joungkook mengangguk, "ya. Kenapa?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, "kenapa? Kau belum cukup umur untuk mengendarai motor Joungkook! Astaga!" pekiknya sedikit berlebihan. Joungkook terkekeh dan justru menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Taehyung, "pakai ini, hyung."

Taehyung menggeleng, dan justru melipat tangannya didepan dada, "aku tidak mau. Aku tak yakin akan aman membonceng seseorang yang belum legal dan bahkan berumur dibawahku." Jawaban itu membuat Joungkook berdecak. "ayolah, hyung! aku sudah mahir mengendarainya. Lagipula aku juga sudah sejak SMP memakai motor ini."

"Joungkook, kau masih kecil. Kenapa tidak kita naik bus saja? atau berjalan? Itu sepertinya lebih menarik dan pastinya aman." Kekeh Taehyung. Joungkook menggeleng, "hyung~ kencan menggunakan bus itu tidak romantic. Dan aku sudah sengaja menjemput hyung dengan motor kesayanganku. Ayo hyung naik, lalu kita berangkat untuk kencan, ya?" tawar Joungkook.

Rona merah hadir tanpa diundang diwajah Taehyung mendengar kata kencan terucap dari bibir Joungkook, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin gugup. "kencan apanya. Kenapa kau tak sekalian membawa mobil?!" jawabnya sarkatis. Ia benar-benar tak menyukai ide membonceng Joungkook naik motor sportnya, ia sangat membenci mempertaruhkan nyawa ditangan anak kecil itu.

"nah, aku juga sebenarnya akan membawa mobil. Tapi aku malas mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi. Jadinya ya sudah, mengen – "

"astaga Joungkook! Umurmu itu berapa sih?! Aku sangat tak suka mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan membonceng seseorang yang tak memiliki lisensi mengemudi." Jawab Taehyung masih tak goyah.

"Aku kan memikirkan kaki hyung yang masih sakit karena terkilir kemarin. Lagipula apa susahnya sih tinggal membonceng?" balas Joungkook, lama-lama kesal juga dengan sunbae keras kepalanya itu. "yah! Bagaimana kalau aku memboncengmu justru terkilirku bertambah parah? Bukan hanay terkilir, tapi patah?"

Joungkook membelalakkan matanya, "hyung menyumpahiku kecelakaan?!" tanyanya kaget. Taehyung menggeleng cepat, "aku tidak menyumpahimu. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau lebih aman kita naik bus."

"ayolah hyung~ kasihan kakimu juga. Kita naik motorku lalu sampai dengan selamat dan lebih cepat ke tempat tujuan." Ucap Joungkook pelan. ia meletakkan helm yang tadi ia pegang ke atas motornya.

Taehyung lagi-lagi menggeleng, "aku tak mau memboncengmu, Joungkook. Aku tak yakin bisa mempercayaimu membawa motor. Lagipula ini juga kali pertama kau mengendarai motor didepanku. Aku tak yakin." Ucapnya keras kepala. Joungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar, ikut-ikut menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, "lalu, mau hyung apa sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Taehyung tersenyum, memperlihatkan senyum persegi andalannya, yang Joungkook sesali, sangat berguna melemahkannya malam ini. "ayo kita naik bus saja. motormu kau tinggal disini. Tak akan ada yang mencurinya. Ya?"

Joungkook mendesah keras. Sialan senyum unik persegi milik Kim Taehyung. Sialan pesona serta tatapan memohon milik Taehyung. Kadar kemanisan sang sunbae yang benar-benar sialan itu membuat Joungkook mengalah dengan cepat, seorang Jeon Joungkook yang tak suka mengalah, kalah juga jika dihadapkan dengan Kim Taehyung.

"baiklah, hyung, aku mengalah kali ini. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada seorang yang sangat keras kepala sepertimu, hyung?!"

Senyum Taehyung menghilang, digantikan dengan warna merah yang menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya, "a – apa katamu tadi?"

Joungkook tertawa, "jangan bilang hyung tak tahu kalau malam ini aku akan menembak hyung?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat, "astaga! Tidak, maksudku aku tahu, ti – aduh! Apasih?!" ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, menghindari tatap Joungkook yang begitu tepat ke arahnya. Joungkook menyeringai dan dengan jahil memeluk tubuh Taehyung, melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang namja Kim itu.

"jadi, apa jawaban hyung? apa hyung menerimaku sebagai kekasih?" bisik Joungkook ditelinga kanan Taehyung. Ia menggeliat risih, berusaha melepas pelukan Joungkook, yang ia tahu tak akan mudah.

"Joungkook! Kenapa juga kau bertanya sekarang! Aku tahu kau akan menembakku malam ini, tapi tidak didepan rumahku juga kan?! Apalagi ditengah perbincangan kita yang sedang berdebat! Astaga! Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai makan malam kita?!" pekik Taehyung kesal. ia memandang tajam ke arah Joungkook. Tapi namja yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak takut dan justru mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat. Apalagi kini mereka berhadapan karena Taehyung yang memutar tubuhnya.

"bukankah sama saja aku menyatakan cinta sekarang maupun nanti?! Akhirnya hyung juga akan menerimaku dan menjadi kekasihku."

Taehyung berdecak, meski semburat merah masih terlihat jelas dipipinya, "percaya diri sekali kau Jeon!"

Joungkook menyeringai, "lalu, apa hyung bisa menolak ciuman dariku?"

Dan Taehyung memang tak bisa menolak karena Joungkook sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya sebelum ia sempat melakukan apapun. Dan sesungguhnya ia memang tidak berniat untuk menolak ciuman tiba-tiba dari sang hoobae. Taehyung justru memejamkan matanya dan dengan senang hati melingkarkan lengannya dileher Joungkook. Mereka saling memagut bibir pasangannya, menikmati sensasi saat kedua belah bibri mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut, basah dan juga lembab. Tanpa ada lidah, hanya ciuman lembut dan tulus dari keduanya.

"kukira hyung akan menolakku." Bisik Joungkook, membuat jarak sempit antara bibir mereka, setidaknya cukup untuknya berbicara. Taehyung tertawa pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, "aku tidak memiliki rencana untuk menolakmu malam ini. Jadi, yah, karena kau sudah terlanjur menyatakan cinta sekarang, aku bisa apa? Karena aku juga mencintaimu Jeon-sialan-Joungkook!"

Joungkook tertawa, "jadi, sekarang nama tengahku berganti sialan? Bukan kurang ajar lagi?" tanyanya menggoda. Taehyung mengerang, "ayolah, Jeon! Kau mau melanjutkan ciuman kita atau pergi makan malam?!" tanyanya kesal. ia sebal juga digoda oleh kekasihnya sejak beberapa detik lalu itu.

"berciuman lalu makan malam."

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

"Hyungdeul, lihat kemari!"

Joungkook dengan lantang memanggil sunbaenya di club music itu. Ia sendiri baru saja masuk ke ruangan club dengan Taehyung disampingnya.

"ada apa, Kookie?" – itu suara Seokjin.

"wae?" – itu Suga-nya Jimin.

"kenapa lagi?" – itu sang ketua Namjoon.

"ada berita apa? Mwo?" – si heboh Hoseok.

"kenapa, Kook?" – itu si-Bantet-Jimin.

Joungkook tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tautan tangannya dengan Taehyung, menunjukkan dengan jelas tangannya yang menggenggam erat milik Taehyung.

"aku dan Taehyung sekarang berpacaran. Ucapkan selamat~"

"Oh." Tanggapan Yoongi membuat Joungkook cemberut, dan Jimin tertawa puas.

"waw! Selamat ya~!" Namjoon mengatakan kalimat singkat dengan nada datar sebelum kembali berbalik dan sibuk dengan pensil dan kertas didepannya.

"sudah kuduga! Kau pasti ada apa-apa dengan Taehyung. Nah, sekarang jadian kan? Selamat Joungkook!" respon Hoseok ini membuat Joungkook tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk semangat.

"selamat Kookie~ Taehyung akhirnya kau jadian juga dengan Joungkook. Kalian sangat serasi satu sama lain." Seokjin benar-benar membuat Joungkook melayang. Apalagi kata 'serasi' yang terucap dari bibir penuh milik Kim Seokjin itu membuat Taehyung merona.

"kkk~ ahirnya kalian tidak jomblo lagi. Selamat ya!" dan semua tahu, itu suara siapa.

.

.

.

 **END**

No Comment. Hehehe, gak tahu juga ternyata bisa nulis fluffy anak SMA kayak gini. Maklum, genre fanfic sebelumnya kepunyakan ahjussi tua macam, Super Junior. Jadi, waktu nulis tema High School gini masih kaku. Tapi semoga kalian menikmati ya~ Gomawo untuk waktunya membaca fic ini.

Last but not least, review please~?


End file.
